Drawing
by Lyddel
Summary: Puedes expresarte mediante trazos, los colores reflejan sentimientos, pero no existen trazos ni colores para todo lo que sientes.  Yamato x Karin


Bueno, la idea me llegó leyendo el manga, amé a Karin porque es toda linda y si sirve en la serie, y Yamato esta bien menzo pero es un amor.

**Autora:** Lyddel  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Yamato x Karin  
**Disclaimer: **Nada salvo la historia aquí es mio D: (Quiero un Yamato ;^;).

* * *

**Drawing**

Aunque hubiera preferido que saliera de sus propios labios, un pequeño olvido era una amable invitación para una visita, incluso si literalmente se estaba invitando él solo, bien hubiese podido entregar la prenda la siguiente clase, pero al ser viernes se dijo que la chica no tendría que esperar dos días para recuperarla, aunque probablemente ella ni siquiera había notado su ausencia aún.

La dirección no era ningún problema, ella había tenido que anotarla en su registro del club de fútbol, y de no encontrar su historial entre los interminables archivos que componían los folios de todos los integrantes del club seguro en la dirección escolar se la proporcionarían amablemente.

Con la bufanda de color blanco al cuello se dirigió a la oficina del club y una vez dentro se dedicó a abrir los archiveros de uno en uno buscando el apellido de la rubia, no se le ocurrió abrir el archivero que ostentaba la leyenda de "primera división" antes de revisar todos los que antes se habían cruzado por su camino, Takeru podía ser el mejor jugador del país, pero no dejaba de ser ligeramente despistado en otros aspectos, cuando por fin llegó al bendito archivero recorrió con las llemas de los dedos los folders de color crema que separaban los documentos de cada persona, por primera vez notó lo extraño que era el ubicar a una mujer entre tantos varones.

Karin Koizumi, la única quarterback del torneo y de echo, la única mujer en todo el torneo. En ocasiones los equipos rivales la veían como una ventaja para Teikoku, un hombre nunca encontraría honroso en lo más mínimo atacar a una mujer, ni siquiera en el fútbol américano, obviamente, todas esas ideas se formaban antes de los partidos, ningún contrincante había visto la oportunidad de acercarse a ella gracias al buen trabajo que sus compañeros hacían manteniendo su posición. Karin era tímida y se asustaba con facilidad, pero gracias a sus delicados y certeros pases conseguían buena cantidad de puntos, una cualidad que sencillamente no podían desperdiciar, y en cierto modo eran él y Taka los que estaban más al pendiente, básicamente por haberla obligado a entrar al equipo, para hacer recíproco el asunto cuidarían de ella, una protección que traspasaba los límites del campo de juego, por supuesto, a varios de los varones que pugnaban por el puesto de quarterback de divisiones inferiores no les agradaba mucho la idea de ser superados por una chica en un deporte que había sido pensado para hombres, aún si su actitud cambiaba en el campo de juego, no podía evitar ser amable en su día a día.

Sacó su archivo y se aseguró de memorizar la dirección, no estaba lejos, probablemente había pasado por ahí un par de veces, devolvió el folder al lugar de donde lo había tomado y salió del pequeño cuarto en dirección a la verja de salida del instituto, el aire pasaba agradable arrastrando en su interior el aroma de las flores y plantas de ornato desperdigadas por toda la escuela que se mezclaba sutilmente con el aroma limpio de la bufanda.

Caminó entre las calles fijándose en el nombre de cada una y haciendo memoria de los recorridos que había echo anteriormente y de la dirección que había memorizado para poder dar con la casa, mientras avanzaba se repetía mentalmente hacía donde iba y varias veces se confundió entre sus pensamientos y la letra del las canciones que sus auriculares vertían en sus oidos con la suficiente potencia para poder mitigar el ruido que flotaba en la calle alrededor de él.

Finalmente dobló hacia la derecha adentrándose en una calle casi desierta comparada con las habituales callejuelas engentadas de la ciudad, deteniéndose en la que contó como la tercer casa y que ubicó con el número 136, un número extraño tomando en cuenta la extensión de la calle, se preguntó desde donde iniciaba la cuenta. Era una casa de tamaño promedio con una cerquita al frente que le llegaba apenas un poco arriba de la cintura con una pequeña puertita de vaivén justo en el centro atrapada con un sencillo seguro dorado que le impedía ir y venir libremente con el aire.

La alegre tonada de su llamada recorrió sus oídos mientras alcanzaba a divisar el pasto perfectamente podado salpicado de flores de colores alegres, por las que lamentó el echo de no conocer por nombre, y las enredaderas de color verde oscuro que trepaban por la reja de separación amenazando con invadir el jardín con el cual colindaban.

La puerta se abrió y vio a Karin situada en el porche que lo miraba un tanto desconcertada hasta que recordó que había salido a recibir a la persona que había llamado a su puerta. Caminó por encima del caminito de mármol blanco que atravesaba el jardín haciendo sonoros sus pasos hasta llegar a la cerca, hasta entonces fué que la rubia recordó que había olvidado algo esa mañana.

- Yamato – comenzó a decir bajito – esa es...  
- ¿Tu bufanda? - la interrumpió – así es, la reconocí por la "K" bordada que tiene por aquí – dijo mientras comenzaba a estirar la tela y a darle vueltas buscando su evidencia, no la encontró.  
- Gracias – dijó sonriendo descorriendo el broche para abrir la puertita que se interponía entre ambos, dándole paso al chico con el que no podía discutir, a quien nunca podría llevarle la contra.

Yamato la siguó por inercia mientras ella regresaba hacía la casa no sin antes volver a cerrar la pequeña cerca, mirando al compás de sus pasos con más atención la vegetación del jardín. Al entrar se encontró con una pequeña estancia de decoración sencilla pero de buen gusto que daba al frente con unas escaleras que iban al segundo piso, a la derecha alcanzaba a ver sillones de color blanco con mullidos cojines de color vino acomodados en los asientos, alrededor de una mesita de madera y cristal que soportaba un florero, las cortinas combinaban con los sillones, a la izquierda estaba el comedor con una mesa rectangular larga que displonía de ocho sillas, también había un florero en ella, uno mas alto y angosto que contenía un solo alcatráz con mucho follaje.

Desde lo que creyó era la cocina, pues parecía venir del comedor pero este estaba vacío, una voz femenina llamó a Karin preguntando quien había acudido a visitar.

- Es Yamato, mamá – respondió – ha venido a traer mi bufanda.  
- ¿La habías olvidado? - volvió a preguntar apareciendo frente a los dos estudiantes una mujer delgada y alta, aunque no más que Yamato, se parecía mucho a Karin, exceptuando sus ojos que eran de color verde – gracias por traerla – comentó dirigiéndose esta vez al muchacho.  
- No es nada – añadió sonriendo.

Karin guió a Yamato escaleras arriba después de que el castaño diera las gracias por recibirlo, ella se limitó a sonreír. A su madre le agradaban las visitas, lo que no significaba que le agradara atenderlas, de haberse quedado los habría puesto a ambos a preparar la comida.

Entraron en la primera puerta del segundo piso que era una especie de corredor angosto, únicamente la entrada a las piezas, la rubia caminó hacia su derecha terminando por sentarse en la orilla de la cama hundiéndose en el mullido edredón lleno de círculos y espirales abstractos diminutos. Él se quedó parado frente a ella unos minutos, observando, había una cajonera de cuatro niveles situada frente a la cama, encima de ella un reproductor, sostenida por la pared una pantalla de televisión, pegado a la pared de la derecha un librero lleno de libros de diferentes anchos y colores, tenía colecciones completas compuestas por varios volúmenes, algunos de ellos los conocía, los había leído él también, por otra parte, se preguntó si alguien necesitaría leer títulos tan extraños alguna vez, divisó también dos balones ovalados cada uno en su respectiva base en ocupando lugar en una de las repisas del librero.

El escritorio fue lo que le llamó la atención, una pieza de madera en forma de "U" que tenía de un lado una computadora de escritorio, conectada a ella una tabla digitalizadora de buenas proporciones de color negro justo frente al monitor. El otro lado tenía infinidad de cosas demasiado ordenadas para su gusto, pilas de blocks de dibujo, hojas de papel de diferentes texturas, colores y tamaños, estuches de lápices de colores con gamas que solo los dibujantes observan, lapiceros de distintas graduaciones, estilografos de diferentes medidas, frasquitos de tinta china, lápices, plumillas, mangos para las mismas, una pluma fuente, pinceles, pastillas acuarelas y también paquetes de copic markers, todo dispuesto a que Karin tomara asiento en la silla de color negro y diera vida a practicamente lo que sea que su maginación forjara.

El castaño se acerco y tomo uno de los blocks de dibujo no sin antes preguntar por la autorización, eran casi todos paisajes, fondos de perspectiva, imágenes que de no ser por todos los pequeños detalles serían demasiado realistas, había uno que otro al estilo del manga escondido entre todos los árboles y las montañas. Tenían la característica de ser todos conformados por colores cálidos, incluso los cuadros invernales poseían rojos y naranjas, algo que no resulta fácil de lograr conservando la sensación del invierno.

- ¿Puedo, quedarme con alguno? - preguntó volviéndose hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos

- El que gustes – contestó con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que regalaba uno, pero, ¿Para qué los tenia ella ahí?, no les daba ninguna utilidad más que la satisfacción de haber terminado un trabajo más, aún así le gustaba la sensación del papel acariciando su mano, de verlo absorver las tonalidades que ella quería y ver plasmadas sus visiones, era solo por eso que los creaba.

- ¿Aunque no esté terminado? - volvió a inquirir, mostrándole un boceto, en realidad era uno de los más simples que había echo, y que había abandonado al llegarle una nueva idea, un parquesito rodeado por asfalto, cercado por arbustos pequeños que formaban cuatro entradas, el pasto dentro de el formaba caminos disparejos y que en las noches sería alumbrado por tres faroles colocados en tres de las esquinas del cuadro.  
- Puedo terminarlo ahora, si quieres -  
- ¿Enserio? Sería genial, además podría ver como los coloreas -

Ella se levantó y se acercó al escritorio, rodeándolo para colocarse frente a Yamato con el escritorio entre ellos, él colocó la hoja de papel frente a la chica que ya se había arrimado los copic markers, Takeru miro atento a cada movimiento de sus dedos.

Comenzó con el color gris del asfalto, pasando el marcador planamente por toda la zona, para después agregar distintos tonos de gris, negro y blanco para dar diferentes efectos, continuó con el color verde del cesped usando una especie de morado para las sombras, azul oscuro para los soportes de los faroles, estaba coloreando con colores oscuros y que a primera impresión se veían apagados si se comparaban con las otras ilustraciones, notó que a cada movimiento la mano le temblaba hasta apoyar el plumón en el papel, entonces el movimiento se volvía firme y el trazo seguro.

No estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen mientras dibujaba, generalmente las personas no tenían la paciencia ni para observarla mientras lo hacía, pero Yamato se estaba concentrando, ella lo sintió, tomó un color amarillo y lo desperdigó en todo lo que quedaba en blanco del papel, también lo deslizó sobre el pasto, el asfalto y todo lo que ya había coloreado, se veía más vivo.

Inconscientemente el castaño se había colocado a su lado y estaba inclinado viendo más de cerca su trabajo, el marcador paso a ser naranja y luego un rojo claro, revelando el atardecer que se había dispuesto a colorear, no se habían dado cuenta, pero debido a la dedicación de Karin a cada trazo y cada detalle en el que se concentraba tanto que desesperaría facilmente a otra persona, habían pasado ya cerca de dos horas.

El muchacho se había acercado más para poder observar bien el decorado de los faroles en que la rubia trabajaba, eran pequeños trazos que en cierta forma le recordaban al edredón de la cama, Se había acercado hasta casi rozar su rostro con el hombro de Karin, que tomó un rojo más intenso con la intención de darle tonalidad a la parte superior del dibujo, al quitarle la tapa al plumón se dió cuenta de que estaba nuevo...

... y entonces ella lo notó, ambos lo habían notado.

Notó la repercusión de Yamato en la imagen, y él también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba causando, nunca había usado ese color porque nunca antes había querido expresar esa sensación, porque nunca había precisado un calor tan amable, tan fuerte, tan cálido. Y Yamato notó que todos los demás cielos carecían de la calidez y el color que él necesitaba, que esperaba de ella.

Karin dió por terminada la imagen y adoptó una postura más recta mientras el castaño veía sonriendo la pieza terminada, dió un suspiro y se retiró la bufanda del cuello, la enrolló con delicadeza al cuello de la chica y se agacho a su altura observando más detalladamente el dibujo, luego la miro a ella, volteó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada atenta del castaño. Permanecieron así un par de segundos y con un rápido movimiento Yamato se hacercó aún más.

Dos segundos permaneció esa sensación en sus labios, un rápido y tierno contacto que constó de solo un roce, una calidez que no podría plasmar ni con el rojo de su propia sangre, porque lo que transmitía Takeru era demasiado para limitarse a un color.

- Gracias – le susurro a modo de despedida todavía cerca de ella, con toda la sinceridad y ternura que pudo vertir en sus palabras.

Tomó la hoja de papel y salió caminando tranquilamente de la habitación, instantes después Karin escuchó a su madre despidiendosé y la puerta al abrirse, Yamato se había ido, pero el color rojo seguía rodeándola.

* * *

Opinions makes me happy! :3  
Dejen un review y la vida les dará Nutella (?)


End file.
